Hearts
by MidnightIndigo
Summary: Claire teaches Sylar a new skill. “I’m a girl. I draw hearts on my paper. What do you draw? Brains?” Sylaire.


A/N: A little early Valentine's gift for all you Sylaire shippers out there. Hope you like! I was planning on posting this on Valentine's, but I just know I won't have time, because it's also the Lunar New Year, and even though I'm not in any way Asian, I'm celebrating with some friends! So I'm putting it up early.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, and good thing too, because I would totally mess it up.

* * *

I was in college again.

Due to the fact that I've looked about twenty years old for over fifty years, I have about seven degrees. Not like I have anything better to do.

Unfortunately neither did the bane of my existence. Sure, he was still Peter's friend, and he wasn't the bad guy anymore, but he was ridiculously irritating.

I was studying in the library one day. A holiday, actually, but one that I didn't have much interest in. So I was studying. Besides, I had a test next biology class.

He pulled out the chair across from me and sat down. "Hello."

"Go away, I'm studying."

"Yeah, I can see that. That bio test is gonna suck, huh?"

Was he even in my biology class? Scratch that, did he even go to my _school_? "Yes, it will, if you don't leave me alone."

"What, you don't want to know what I'm doing tonight?"

I looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I'll tell you," he grinned.

How did he have a date and I didn't?

He motioned for me to lean towards him. I did, very curious.

"So what are you doing?"

He smiled amusedly, then after a moment, he shrugged. "Nothing. I'm staying home."

I hit him on the shoulder. "You jerk!" I muttered. "I'm trying to work here!"

"It looks more like you're doodling. Nice hearts."

I realized I'd subconsciously covered the margins of my paper with little highlighter pink hearts.

I covered them with another paper. "I'm a girl. I draw hearts on my paper. What do you draw? Brains?"

He shrugged and absent-mindedly picked up my pen to attempt to draw his own heart. It was lopsided and shaky.

"Epic fail," I laughed, and took my pen back. I showed him how to do it.

"How do you do that so perfectly?" he asked, staring at the tiny blue heart.

"Again, I'm a girl. Hearts are in our DNA."

"And today it's in everyone else's," he pointed out, observing the various couples making out between the bookshelves, unseen by the hawk-like librarians.

I returned to my biology book in disgust. "Why you would ever come to the library for a date..."

"We're in the library," he commented nonchalantly.

I stared at him, my eyes narrowed. "But we're not on a date."

He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. He might've repented his old ways, but old habits die hard.

I rolled my eyes. "We are not on a date," I repeated, then changed the subject quickly. "Watch closely."

I drew another heart slowly. As I did it, I watched him. I saw something click in his eyes, and he took the pen and drew a flawless heart.

I frowned at him. He shrugged.

"Well, now you draw like a girl," I snapped, looking for something to criticize.

"Not necessarily. I just understand how to do it now. It definitely doesn't apply to all my drawings."

He glanced around and picked up a pencil. His eyes turned white, and he immediately began to sketch.

Paper after paper he covered with prophetic pictures—Micah Sanders in an office, Hiro Nakamura with his hands on a shoulder of both Ando and another woman, his face scrunched up to teleport. Also Peter sitting beside Emma on the grass over Nathan's grave, Matt Parkman with his son and granddaughter at the zoo, and Mohinder shaking hands with a man I didn't recognize.

Even though he wasn't drawing consciously, he seemed to be shielding me from seeing the last one. I tried to look around him, but he shifted his hand.

I frowned in annoyance, leaned back, and crossed my arms, waiting for him to stop.

His eyes returned to normal, and the brown irises settled on the picture he'd been hiding, then widened in surprise. He instantly snatched the picture and folded it in two.

"What? Come on, let me see it," I insisted.

He adamantly refused.

"You wouldn't like it," he grinned. Why I wouldn't like it (because he obviously did) remained a mystery to me.

He pushed his chair out and got up.

"Hey!" I hissed. I quickly packed up my bag and dashed after him.

I caught up with him right outside the library.

"Show me that picture. Now."

"You're really not going to like it, Claire."

"Let me see."

Instead of showing me, he totally took me by surprise. He wrapped a hand around my neck and kissed me.

He'd done that before...and I'd hated it. Of course, I'd completely hated him. Now...not so much.

I'd like to say that I didn't respond, but I totally did. When we finally broke apart, I said, "Are you really allowed to do that?"

He shrugged again. "Depends. Are you going to allow me to do it?"

I responded by kissing him again.

Without warning, he broke away. He grinned. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cheerleader. I'll pick you up at seven?" His smile widened. "I guess now you're mine."

And he turned and walked away.

A folded paper flew against my knees. I grabbed it and unfolded it.

On the paper were two people, standing in front of the library, a shorter girl with blond hair and a tall man with dark hair. They were locked together.

Happy Valentine's Day, Sylar. I guess I am yours.

* * *

Cheesiness! Hooray! I hope that you liked it. And you can always show how much you like it by reviewing!


End file.
